


Śmiertelne zagrożenie

by Wirka



Series: Seria przypadkowego fluffu [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: 100 bez tytułu,  dedykowane Olgie.





	Śmiertelne zagrożenie

Wrzask wyrwał ją ze snu i zmroził serce. W tym domu tylko ona podnosiła głos. Odrzuciła pierzynę i boso wybiegła z sypialni. 

\- ETTA! - dobiegło do niej rozpaczliwe wołanie.

Pędząc przez korytarz chwyciła jedyną rzecz, która choć trochę przypominała broń. Dzierżąc w dłoniach żółtą parasolkę wpadła do kuchni. Nigdzie nie widziała wroga. Spojrzała na skuloną w kącie Dianę, szukając w jej przerażonej twarzy jakiejś wskazówki. Co mogło ją tak…

\- Zabierz to! - pisnęła Amazonka, wskazując dłońmi podłogę.

Przez następne dwa tygodnie Etta średnio trzy razy dziennie wybuchała śmiechem na cudowne wspomnienie potężnej półbogini kulącej się ze strachu na widok małego, brązowego karalucha.


End file.
